


Teasing Isn't the Same as Flirting

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Frenchie's not sure he's gay yet and Marc'snot helping, M/M, Trans!Frenchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marc is conflicted between letting Jean-Paul know how he feels or keeping him at a distance to keep him safe. He doesn't even know if Frenchie feels the same but what he does know is that the closest thing he's got to flirting it teasing. Frenchie is slowly figuring out he's gay. Is he interested in Marc or someone else? Does Frenchie enjoy Marc's teasing? How will things workout?? Ooooh i dunno





	Teasing Isn't the Same as Flirting

          Jean-Paul found himself unintentionally accumulating a small crowd around him as he spoke. It began with a simple conversation between himself and one other but now more were starting to join. They were asking about a scar on his neck, which then escalated to asking about other injuries. Jean-Paul generously supplied them with false tales about working on Grant’s sets, being a stunt actor. None of the stories were more outlandish than the actual incidents he encountered and technically he was a stunt actor for a few of Grant’s films. The stories came easily, some of them were the product of dreams he’s had before. Some of them were stories nearly identical to the actual events save for the criminals who were taken out of the stories so no one would suspect Jean-Paul secretly worked side by side with the protector of night travelers. Similarly to his experiences at bars or clubs, Jean-Paul acquired many phone numbers and other means of contact from those around him. However, because the function he was at was just an event for Grant’s career, some of them were for the sake of trying to hire Jean-Paul as opposed to sleeping with him. He appreciated the gesture, but more importantly, the attention all the same. Another question was asked of him but Jean-Paul’s mind blanked as he realized he hadn’t checked up on Marc in a few minutes. He didn’t want to be there, at all. He wasn’t really supposed to be obviously but Steven wasn’t available. Jean-Paul whipped around to find Marc in the same spot he was in the last time he checked on him. Standing with his arms crossed, just like before, only this time his neutral expression was replaced with a different one. His eyes were narrowed, locked on the people surrounding Jean-Paul and he was frowning with what looked like disgust. Am I....doing something wrong? Perhaps there was work to be done that Jean-Paul forgot about.

   

         Or maybe Marc had been trying to get his attention for something important. Marc’s eyes eventually pulled away from the people around him and followed up Jean-Paul’s body before they met each other’s gaze. Marc, just now realizing Frenchie saw him, immediately let his expression turn blank.

 

          “You aren’t under a contract at the moment are you?” A voice broke through Jean-Paul’s train of thought and he turned to face the person talking to him. The few seconds he had been looking at Marc felt like an hour and it was almost jarring to be pulled back into the discussion.

          “Ah, non. Not at the moment, no.” He replied with his stunning, friendly smile. “But I must speak with my boss for a moment if you would excuse me.”

He got away from the small group and made his way over to Marc.

          “Doing okay?”

          “Fine.” Marc answered without a hint of emotion in his tone.

          “Do you, um, wish to leave now?” The mood felt strange, like saying the wrong thing would make Marc close up.

          “Can’t. Still have an hour before more producers show up. Without a reasonable amount of recognizable faces here adding to conversations, the social atmosphere and eventually the event will die out too soon.”

 

          Marc was purposefully not looking at him and Jean-Paul didn’t like that. He moved away from Marc’s side and stood in front of him so they faced each other. Marc’s eyes turned to the side.

_Hm._

 

          “Well you are not needed to add to the conversation.” Frenchie said while playing with Marc’s shirt collar. _Should be much lower._ “And I can easily drop mentions of Steven into discussions so he is still on their minds.”

Marc turned his jaw to the side and eyed Frenchie.

          “I’m not going to leave without you.”

          “Give yourself a break, ami. Go home, watch that movie you were excited about. I can handle it here.”

          “I said I’m not leaving without you and I meant it.” Frenchie huffed and held onto Marc’s arm.

          “I do not want you to be uncomfortable.”

Marc glanced down at their arms with a smirk then back up at the people who were now disappointingly watching them.

          “I think I’ll manage.”

 

-

 

           When they got home, Marc removed his outfit aside from the tight white shirt he had on underneath and his underwear. The overclothes smelled too much like the place he was in and when he focused on his thoughts for too long he’d forget where he was.

            Lucky for him, Steven had been doing laundry before he switched so now it was Marc’s responsibility to get the job done if he wanted a laundry-less bed to sleep on. He grumbled as he stared at the pile before begrudgingly moving to fold and put it all away. It took longer than necessary but when finished, Marc returned the clothes to Steven’s drawers, hoping he didn’t upset any order he wasn’t aware of. Afterwards, Marc went to his own drawer to put more clothes on.

            Inside was a note. Initially Marc took it as a sign that he wrote it himself as a reminder for something or another. However, the writing wasn’t his own.

            _“I’m afraid I’m going to ruin the relationship building between Marlene and Steven. She doesn’t believe him she thinks we’re all the same but she hates when I’m around. Marc I don’t know what to do. Please don’t tell Steven about this I’ll fix it I swear I just need some advice._

_Sorry,_

_Jake.”_

            Marc read then reread the note several times. Poor Jake. Truth be told, he wasn’t the only one Steven’s crush couldn’t stand. Marc had internalized the issue and let it slowly build up until he felt he couldn’t stand it anymore. He started avoiding her and in doing so she began seeking him out, still of course assuming he was Steven. In doing so, Jean-Paul noticed one day and pulled Marc to the side for a talk. One of the many things he loved about his best friend was the way he never let anyone mistreat Marc. He confided in Frenchie when it came to everything, it was through talking with him that Marc hadn’t lost himself when dealing with everything. Khonshu, his family, his mind, his fears, and of course seeking advice. Frenchie was great at keeping Marc occupied, bringing up “work” to pull him away from Marlene. Jake’s friends didn’t know her, he didn’t have a support system right there to help.

            _“There’s nothing for you to fix. She’s unsatisfied with us both you’re not alone. Steven will find out eventually but until then hang in there. It’ll be alright. Don’t be sorry._

_Marc.”_

After finishing the note and placing it in Jake’s hat, Marc called for Frenchie who likely finished his shower by now.

            “Yes boss.” He replied absentmindedly once he arrived.

_“Boss…”_

            “Come on,” Marc whispered close despite them being alone and placed his hands on Frenchie’s waist, “don’t call me that when we’re alone.”

Jean-Paul was clearly caught off guard. Marc still wasn’t sure if his casual teasing was making his friend aroused as anticipated or uncomfortable. Until given evidence that proved the ladder, Marc loved it. He loved the way Jean-Paul had received similar attention from strangers and even friends yet when Marc did it, it surprised him. Though, again, it could be out of discomfort. After all, as far as anyone knew, Jean-Paul was straight and because of that Marc was one of the few _men_ who ever did such things around him. An anxious and familiar thought rose attempting to convince Marc that his best friend did not appreciate any of it and was just being polite in not pushing him away. A stronger, more persistent thought gave him hope and said maybe, just maybe, Marc was special. Marc could be his exception.

 

          “Does ‘sir’ work better for you?” Frenchie had regained his composure and asked with a grin. That fed Marc’s hope rather well, so he pressed further. Marc leaned in close with a small, mischievous smile, like he was going to-

          “Let’s stick with Marc.” He muttered softly before moving away. He walked towards the curtains and opened them, exposing the bedroom to the night sky. “We need to talk.”

          “About…what?” Frenchie didn’t sound nervous but Marc could read it off of him. Makes sense, his words did sound ominous.

          “Nothing that warrants any concern. It’s about Jake.” Marc realized he wasn’t sure if the two got along. “Uh, how do you feel about him?” Frenchie smiled and let out a small giggle, a good sign.

          “Oh he’s fun.” Frenchie said with a shrug.

          “Would you consider him an acquaintance.”

          “Non, I consider him a friend.”

          “Good. Unfortunately Marlene also hates him.” Frenchie’s smile dropped and his eyebrows furled in concern. Marc continued. “From what I can tell he hasn’t fought with her yet which leads me to believe she gets along better with him than me but it doesn’t change the fact that she clearly only wants Steven.”

          “How?” Frenchie’s voice raised frustration before he reigned himself in. “How could she-? How could anyone-?” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “How could anyone hate Jake? I mean I can completely understand being irritated with him sometimes but- never mind. Go on.” Marc’s heart felt warm. It seemed Frenchie appreciated his alter as much as he did.

          “I was wondering if you could do the same you’ve been doing for me. Just pull him aside when she’s around? Give him a chance to escape to his cab or the diner.” Marc folded his arms. “If it’s not too much trouble-“

          “Of course.” Frenchie turned to the side. “I could also chat with her if necessary.”

          “No you don’t have to do that.” Marc winced.

          “She calls me her ‘bestie’. It could help-“

          “Jean-Paul,” Marc dropped his arms and took a step to drive in his point, “as your boss I am forbidding you from doing that unless you actually _want_ to talk to her. Don’t do that to yourself.”


End file.
